


it does my heart good

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [129]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: An unexpected letter utterly shatters Jamie Fraser's world.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 231
Kudos: 503





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190791392044/prompt-it-does-my-heart-good) on tumblr

Over the years, it was the smallest things that called to mind his lost child.

Mothers pushing giggling babies on rubber swings at the park.

Colleagues leaving work early to pick up children from football practice.

Jenny’s own tribe of children, as they grew. 

She would be about 19 now. Grown. In university, or at work. Older than he had been, when he and Claire had made the most difficult decision of their lives.

Of course it was for the best. To give their daughter the best chance of growing up with two whole parents, with good jobs and perhaps a house with a backyard and a dog. More than he - an eighteen-year-old high school dropout, running with a bad crowd on the rough-and-tumble docks of Glasgow, and she - a twenty-one-year-old American exchange student, raring for adventure - could ever hope to provide.

Claire - his light. How she had cried when they had decided she would return to Boston early, to give birth to the baby in her hometown. Knowing that she would leave Glasgow - and Jamie - behind forever.

It was for the best. He knew as soon as Claire had sent him the wallet-sized photograph of a squinting newborn, _Brianna Ellen_ written in looping letters on the back. Together with a description of the loving, childless couple who had adopted her, agreed to send pictures on her birthday every year.

Something had snapped in him then. He was older now, and recognized it for the blind rage that it was. Rage at Claire, for leaving him. Rage at himself, for letting the both of them leave. Rage at the world, and at God, for being so unfair.

In this rage, he decided to punish Claire by returning her letters unopened. By changing his telephone number. By forcing her to suffer in his silence.

Only his ten-year stint in prison - and the solace he found in his books - saved him. Opened his eyes to what he had lost.

And now - now, as he struggled to maintain the life he had worked so hard to build for himself - Brianna and Claire were dull pains in his heart. Always there - the wound not fatal - yet a heavy burden to never be lifted.

What was Brianna doing now?

What was Claire doing now? 

He longed to know - and feared to know.

So on that fateful day in November, he didn’t think twice while ripping open the envelope with an American postmark and no return address.

He read the first paragraph - and gripped the kitchen counter, about to collapse in a dead faint.

_My name is Brianna. I’m your daughter. I want to know you, and my mother, and where I came from_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190842021525/prompt-where-theres-a-will-theres-a-way) on tumblr

Jamie Fraser’s heart had never pounded as hard as it did when his laptop chirped with an incoming Skype call.

With shaking fingers he tapped on the icon -

And his daughter’s beautiful, smiling face filled his screen.

“Hi!” She waved, beaming.

He burst into tears.

Her face fell. “I - I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He gulped deep, restorative breaths. Unable to tear his eyes from her.

“Dinna fash, lass.” His voice was so choked, so rough. “It’s - well, it’s the hell of a shock.”

She nodded, understanding. “I guess I’ve been looking for you for so long that I’ve had a chance to process it. You only found out about me when you got my letter a few weeks ago.”

“I’ve kent about ye since the day yer Mam told me she was carrying ye,” he rasped. “But I never expected to ever see ye. I didn’t think ye’d want to see me.”

Brianna’s brows - so much like his own - furrowed sharply. “Why not?”

He swallowed. “Because I - we - gave ye away. Because ye may have thought that we didna want ye.”

“You didn’t give me away. You gave me a life.”

Jamie choked back a sob. “Yer Mam and I - we were too young. I was running wi’ a very bad crowd. I couldna care for her, let alone you. So we did what we thought was right.” He sighed. “But I want ye to know, Brianna - not a day has gone by when I haven’t thought of ye.”

She pursed her lips.

“I always pictured ye as…as a bairn. Yer Mam mailed me a picture, right after ye were born.” 

He held up the well-worn picture so that she could see it. She did - covering her mouth with both hands in shock.

“I never pictured ye as a woman grown. I ken that sounds…weel. I’ve only truly had my life together for a few years now. Ye ken I was in prison for a long time?”

She nodded. “I found your record, when I started my research. That’s how I found your current address.”

“Weel - then ye ken I was in no place to support a family. Let alone give ye the love and attention ye so deserved.” He paused. “Yer parents - they gave you a good life?”

“They have.” She motioned, and all of a sudden two more faces appeared beside her - a middle-aged man and woman, smiling broadly.

“This is John and Isobel Grey - my adoptive parents.”

“Hello,” they said shyly.

Jamie swallowed. “I - I’m Jamie Fraser, but I suppose ye ken that. What can I say but thank you? Thank you, for loving my daughter, and supporting her in the way I couldn’t.”

John Grey shook his head. “You love her deeply, Mr. Fraser - that’s evident in the choice that you and her mother made.”

“It’s us who should thank you,” Isobel Grey piped up. “John and I couldn’t have any children of our own - and Brianna is the light of our lives.”

Jamie lay a hand over his heart. “I will never be able to repay the debt I owe you.”

“Nonsense.” John Grey waved it away. “We’ll bring you out here to Boston, so that we can meet in person. It’s the least we can do.”

“I’d be honored. I’ve never been to America.”

“And there’s something we’ll need your help with, when you’re here.” Off camera, Brianna rustled a stack of papers. “I want to find my mother.”

“Claire,” Jamie breathed, pain knifing his heart.

“I can’t find a record of a Claire Beauchamp anywhere. But you know her better than anyone - maybe you can help me find her.”

“I knew her well, at one time. But I was a coward and cut off all contact wi’ her after you were born. The pain was too much.”

“But you know her better than I do,” Brianna reasoned. “And that’s a start. I know that with you on our side, we’ll find her.”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” Jamie sighed. “Did these parents of yours raise ye to celebrate Easter? I get a long weekend - that would be a good time to cross the pond, aye?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190931556374/whats-done-is-done) on tumblr

Jamie Fraser had enjoyed many things in his life.

The fire and burn of a good whisky.

Beautiful sunsets over the fields at Lallybroch.

The tangy crunch of his first fish and chips after leaving prison.

The thump of Claire Beauchamp’s heart against his.

But the first time he held his daughter - Brianna Ellen Grey - in his arms, he realized all these things were mere shadows.

How tightly he held her, there in the arrivals area at the Boston airport. Stroking her hair - so much like his. Enjoying the simple feeling of having her close to him - his bairn, his babe. And savoring her own tight hug, and how she rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe his sobs.

“This is the greatest day of my life,” he sniffed, when he could finally pull away and just look at her.

She grinned - Christ, it was a mirror of his own! “I know. Isn’t this crazy!”

“It is.” He wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his coat. “Are your parents here?”

“Yeah - they’re waiting just over here. I wanted it to be just you and me, first.”

He clapped her shoulder. “Wise lass. I - I hope they dinna think I’m here to take their place. I would never - ”

“No. Never.” She took his hand, squeezing it. “They’ll always be Mom and Dad to me. I’ve always known I’m adopted - they never kept it from me. They explained it as, my birth parents loved me so much but they weren’t able to take care of me. So Mom and Dad were able to choose me as their child, and take care of me, until I was old enough to take care of myself.” She paused. “You have a special place in my heart. Now that I’ve found you, I’ll never let you go.”

“Aye.” He nodded. “Well then - can ye take me to meet them? I have a lot to thank them for.”

–

“No, no, no! That can’t be true!” 

Brianna laughed, and Jamie sputtered around a mouthful of mashed potatos.

“Tis true. The schoolmaster decided he had to give me a whack wi’ the paddle, right there in front of the whole class!”

“Well if it’s any consolation, Bree could be quite the handful when she was a little girl.” Isobel Grey - kind, gentle, every inch of the perfect mother that Jamie could have had for his daughter - shook her head. “Her school didn’t have paddles, but she was a frequent flyer at detention.”

“I remember having to pick you up after school,” John Grey added, his dark eyes creasing with laughter. “You were so mad! I couldn’t reason with you. And you’d just give me the silent treatment in the car on the way home.”

“My mother called it the Fraser temper.” Jamie swirled his tumbler of whisky, which the Greys had thoughtfully set out with dinner. “She said that there’s no use reasoning wi’ a Fraser, when we get our dander up. She observed it at close proximity wi’ my Da, at first, and then wi’ me and my sister.”

“A wise woman,” Brianna smiled.

Jamie nodded. “She died when I was twelve. Your middle name - Ellen - is after her. And your first name is after my father Brian. He died when I was sixteen - dropped dead of a stroke.”

Isobel’s hands flew to her throat. “Oh, Jamie. How terrible.”

Jamie sighed. “It was hard enough losing Mam. But then to lose Da, too…when I look back on it, that’s when I really started to spiral. I ran wi’ a bad crowd. Trying to run away from my life, I suppose.” He paused, then looked directly across the table at the Greys.

“I want to thank ye for keeping her birth name. I knew that of course it was your choice, whether to change it. But it means so very much to me, that in her I have a piece of my parents, still alive.”

Brianna squeezed Jamie’s work-battered hand on top of the table. 

“We loved her name.” John Grey reached over to his wife and took her hand. “We loved everything about her, from the moment we first saw her.”

“How old was she?”

“Two months. Bright eyes, ruddy hair. She stole our hearts.”

Jamie swallowed. “Did ye ever meet Claire, then? Did she…give her to ye?”

Isobel pursed her lips. “Yes, she was there. She had been with Bree since she was born. She dressed her up in a pretty baby dress, for the occasion.”

“She asked us to keep her name, in tribute to her father.” John’s kind eyes bored into Jamie’s. “All she told us about you was that you were in Scotland, and had fallen on hard times, and that neither you nor she could be a proper parent.”

Jamie closed his eyes, heart racing, breath heaving.

“She also asked us to never contact her.” Isobel’s eyes softened, and she smiled sadly at her daughter. “That she wanted to start a new life. She asked us to send a photograph of Brianna on her birthday each year, and we forwarded it to the agency. But we never heard back. We understood at the time - or at least, we thought we did. But now that I’ve been a mother for so many years, I just can’t imagine doing that. And when I look back, I regret not contacting her.” Isobel sighed. “But what’s done is done.”

“She put you as my father, on my birth certificate. Between that, and what she told Mom and Dad during that meeting, it was easy to find you.” Brianna’s thumb traced the back of Jamie’s hand. “But I can’t find any trace of a Claire Beauchamp living anywhere in Massachusetts, let alone the Northeast.”

“I remember some facts about her family history.” Jamie opened his eyes, gaze intent on his daughter. “The names of her parents. I believe one of her uncles was a professor at Harvard. Things like that.”

Brianna beamed. “I knew you’d remember something! That will definitely help us narrow down the search. The Internet is great, too - I’ll show you all the different sites I used to find you.”

“She did it all on her own.” John smiled, clearly so proud of his - their - daughter. “We encouraged her. Though we warned her that there was a chance you wouldn’t respond.”

“Never,” Jamie breathed. “Never. And it may have been several decades since I last saw Claire, Brianna - but trust me. If you find her - ”

“If _we_ find her,” Brianna corrected.

He smiled. So proud. “Aye. If _we_ find her, she’ll be overjoyed.”

“Well then.” Brianna pushed her chair back from the table and stood. “Let’s get started.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190966271285/prompt-a-woman-of-substance) on tumblr

Brianna neatly fanned a sheaf of papers across the desk in John Grey’s study, and turned to a fresh page in her notebook.

“All right. Tell me everything you remember about her.”

Jamie raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I could go on for hours, lass. She was my first love - my only love, if ye can believe it.”

Brianna smiled. “I want to know all about that, too. It - it’s a great comfort to know that I come from love.”

Jamie set down his tumbler of whisky and reached across the table, taking his daughter’s hand. “You come from the greatest, most powerful love that could ever be felt on God’s earth, _a nighean_. Your mother and I - we shared a soul.” He swallowed. “God help me - I’ve never stopped loving her. And I won’t lie to ye - I’m deathly afraid that even if we do find her, she’ll have….moved on. Married another man.”

“Even if she did - there can be no way she forgot you.”

He sighed deeply. “I’m no’ saying it would be accidental - it would be deliberate. I gave her such joy, and then we shared such pain.”

She squeezed his hand. “Why did she come to Glasgow to begin with?”

“She was an exchange student at the University of Glasgow. She was studying here in Boston - Harvard. Pre-med. She had an opportunity to study abroad for a year, to continue her studies in the UK.”

“I didn’t know she was at Harvard.” Still holding her father’s hand, she scribbled a few words in the notebook.

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Ye’re left-handed, lass?”

Brianna looked up. “I am.”

He swallowed. “So am I.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to know it. Was Claire left-handed, too?”

“No - she’s right-handed. Though I do remember her saying that her mother had been left-handed.”

Brianna wrote that down, too. “Did she ever tell you the names of her parents?”

“Her father’s name was Henry, I remember that. Her mother - I canna remember her name. She rarely spoke of them. They were killed in a car crash when she was five.”

Brianna set down her pen and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. “That’s so sad.”

“Aye - she had to be very strong from such a young age. She was an only child. And because I had lost my own Mam so young, too - it bound us together.”

“But who raised her?”

“Ah. Her father’s brother - Uncle Lamb. I dinna ken if that is a nickname, a first name, or a surname. But I do ken he was a professor at Harvard. Either archaeology or anthropology. She grew up following him around on digs. He loved her very much, and cared for her. Encouraged her to follow her passions.”

Brianna took up her pen and wrote this down. “This is great - really, really great. Was he still alive when you knew Claire?”

“He was. He would write her letters every week, and I remember a few times when I’d come to her dormitory to see her, she’d be on the telephone in the lobby, speaking wi’ him.” Jamie paused, eyes unfocused, lost in his memories. “From what she told me, he was quite eccentric. As far as I know he never married, or had children of his own. But he loved Claire, more than anything.”

“I wonder if he knew about me.”

Jamie’s eyes focused on Brianna. “Oh, he must have. When Claire left Glasgow to return to Boston, her plan was to live with Uncle Lamb until you were born. She - she felt safe wi’ him. She knew he would care for her. And I’d bet any amount of money that he was there when you were born, and helped her care for you until you went to live wi’ the Greys.”

“He sounds like an amazing man.”

Jamie nodded. “I always wish that I could have met him. To thank him for raising Claire, of course - but more importantly, to thank him for caring for her, and for you, when I couldn’t.”

Brianna scribbled down another note. “So - if Claire was a pre-med student at Harvard, and she returned to Boston in the spring…”

“She returned on April the 16th,” Jamie interjected. “She was five months along wi’ you. I went wi’ her to the airport.” He sighed. “The worst day of my life. Much worse than being in prison.”

Brianna watched him in silence, processing his memories.

“We had met in the University’s medical clinic. I’d been in a fight wi’ some lads, and my shoulder was out of joint. She fixed it. And the last time I saw her, she tried to make a joke. She…she told me to mind my shoulder.” Tears raced down his cheeks. “I didn’t laugh, and she didn’t either. But that’s so typical of her - wanting to draw attention away from herself. Taking care of others.”

“Do you think she finished her studies?”

“Oh, I’m certain of it. I’m certain she graduated from Harvard with flying colors, and then went on to medical school. By the grace of God, I hope she’s had a verra successful career.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Caring for others - healing others - that was her calling in life. And I ken she would have been the best mother. But I’m sure ye understand why that didna come to pass.”

“I do.” She squeezed his hand. “I really do. I’m so, so happy to learn about her from you. How she’s a true woman of substance.”

“That, and a lot of other things.” He cleared his throat. “What else can I help ye with? Do ye ken her birthday and such?”

“I do - it’s on my birth certificate. When I contacted the adoption agency, they gave me all the papers in my file. It wasn’t very extensive - my birth certificate, my medical evaluation when I was eight weeks old. A log of all the notes and photographs my parents sent the agency over the years, to pass along to Claire.” She sighed. “The file also indicated that the agency had lost contact with her many years ago. They provided the last address on file for her - but it was a post office box. Not traceable.”

“Mmphmm.” Jamie sipped his whisky. “I brought wi’ me the picture she sent me of you as a baby, and I kept the envelope wi’ her return address. Though she must be long gone from there by now. I dinna ken how useful this information I’ve given ye will be. But maybe it’s a start?”

“Oh, definitely! Just knowing she was at Harvard, that her uncle was at Harvard, and her father’s name - those are huge, huge clues. Mom’s sister works at Harvard - through her, we can find someone who can help us find the right records.”

“That’s wonderful, Brianna. I - I canna tell ye how proud I am of you. That you would care enough to find me - and then to bring me here. I - I feel so honored. Me - a rough-and-tumble Glaswegian, a criminal, a - ”

“Nonsense. You’re none of that. You’ve done many things in your life - but that’s all in the past. And don’t forget, you made good choices, too. You chose Claire. And the two of you chose me.”

“Aye, I suppose we did.” He sat up a bit straighter in his chair. “Do ye think we can call yer Mam’s sister in the morning?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/191002278589/prompt-opportunity-knocks) on tumblr

“Did you grow up playing chess?”

Jamie pursed his lips, scanning the board. “I did. My Da taught me, when I was wee. He thought it would be a good way to keep me inside.”

John Grey laughed as he moved a pawn. “And did it?”

Jamie snorted. “Yes and no. It didna keep me from the streets of Glasgow, and a life of petty crime and vandalism. But it did keep me sane when I was in prison. Made the guards think I was smart.”

John took another sip of coffee. “I want you to know that Isobel and I - we’re so, so happy you’re here. We’ve always wondered what you would be like - you and Claire, of course - and -”

Jamie moved his rook, and looked up directly at John. “I hope I dinna disappoint you - and most importantly Brianna. I’ve had a rough life. I never put my mind to getting a proper education. I’m no’ a rich man by any means - I get by wi’ my job, but just barely. I’m thirty-seven years old and sometimes I feel like an auld man.”

John frowned. “I don’t think -”

“You and Isobel have been nothing but gracious to me, when ye have no obligation to do so. I ken ye’re Bree’s true parents - ye’ve had the keeping of her these nineteen years. I want you to know that I will never, ever even try to take your place.”

John evenly met Jamie’s gaze. “Thank you - but you don’t need to say that. You’re an honorable man.”

Jamie sighed. “I should have done the honorable thing when Claire got pregnant. I should have run away from the gang. I should have married her. I should have stayed by her side.” He closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands. “But then had I done that, I would have denied you and Isobel the joy of raising Brianna. I would likely have denied Claire the opportunity to pursue her career.”

“I don’t need to tell you this - but it’s no use thinking about what could have been.” John reached for the coffeepot on the side table and topped up Jamie’s mug. “And I’m sure that if and when we find Claire, she’ll feel the same way.”

“What if she doesnae want anything to do wi’ Bree?” Jamie sat back in his chair, feeling deflated. “I could understand why she wouldn’t want to see me ever again. But if she doesnae want to be found, or if she doesnae even want to speak wi’ Bree…I dinna ken if I could live wi’ that.”

“If she feels half of what you feel for our daughter - then she won’t. She couldn’t.” John paused, considering. “You really loved each other, didn’t you?”

“We did, John. We really, really did. We only had seven months together, that fall and winter and spring. But I can tell ye confidently that it was the happiest time in my life.” Jamie’s eyes clouded with memory. “We were so, so young. But she made me feel alive, and loved, for the first time since my father died. She made me whole again. When I lost her - lost the both of them - it started a very bad period in my life.”

“I think we hope for the best and plan for the worst. If nothing else, Bree has you in her life now. She’s not letting go, is she?”

Finally Jamie smiled. “No, she won’t. She’s stubborn, that one. And she loves something fierce, doesn’t she?”

“A trait she absolutely inherited from you,” John smiled.

Footsteps in the hallway - Brianna knocked on the open door and stepped through the doorway. Vibrating with excitement.

Her fathers turned to look at her.

“Aunt Geneva just called back. Claire Beauchamp did indeed graduate from Harvard pre-med - and then stayed on to graduate from Harvard Medical School!”

Jamie’s hand flew to his heart. “That’s wonderful! Oh, lass, that makes me so happy.”

“Is there any record of her in the alumni database?” John asked.

“No - no current address either. But I think we’ve found something better.”

Jamie’s brows lifted skeptically. “Will ye have me guess?”

“Uncle Lamb - his full name is Dr. Quentin Lambert Beauchamp. He’s semi-retired now, a professor emeritus of archaeology at Harvard.”

“So he still lives here in Boston,” Jamie breathed.

“Yes - just a few miles away. I’ve got his address.”

Jamie sank back in his chair, hands covering his face. “My God. We can actually find her.”

Brianna raced to Jamie’s side, hugging him tight. “Do you want to go today?”

He hugged her back, tears streaking into her hair. “All right. Though I haven’t the faintest idea of what to say.”

“Isobel and I will come with you,” John offered. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Brianna beamed. “Come on, what are we waiting for?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611134123290083328/prompt-alls-well-that-ends-well) on tumblr

When three quick knocks sounded on his front door, Dr. Quentin Lambert Beauchamp glanced up from his crossword puzzle, and squinted at the ancient Kit-Cat clock grinning down from the wall.

“Who do you think that would be?”

Ahmet Firouz - “Fez,” to his loving partner of twenty years - turned a page in the book of Persian poetry he was translating. “Aren’t you waiting for a package from Raymond in Paris? The messenger service he uses always comes by at odd hours.”

Lamb harrumphed as he stood, pushing his chair back from the dining room table. “If he sends me one more sketchbook from that hangman who served at the pleasure of the Sun King, I think I’ll scream.” He squeezed Fez’s shoulder as he passed into the long hallway, then yanked open the front door.

A young, red-haired woman - old enough to be one of his students - smiled nervously on the front step. On the sidewalk stood three adults - a red-haired man, clearly the young woman’s father, and a middle-aged couple.

“Good morning,” Lamb greeted his visitors. “May I help you?”

The young woman swallowed. “Are you Dr. Quentin Lambert Beauchamp?”

Lamb frowned. “I am. Who asks?”

She smiled. “My name is Brianna.”

With every ounce of his strength and composure, Lamb clung to the doorframe, gaping.

“My God,” he breathed. “My…God.”

—

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Lamb repeated for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Brianna squeezed his hand, sitting close to him on the living room sofa. “I know. I’ve been looking for my parents for a while now - but I didn’t even know about you until this morning.”

“It’s the hell of a shock, isn’t it?” Jamie nodded a thanks as Fez finished pouring them cups of Turkish coffee.

“It’s just - of course you don’t remember, Brianna, but I was there when you were born. Well, not in the delivery room itself, but I was the first one to see you, right afterward.” Lamb sighed. “And you and your mother lived here, with me, until you were two months old.”

“Do you remember the day Claire met with us?” John Grey carefully sipped his coffee, holding hands with Isobel.

Lamb nodded. “I drove Claire and Brianna to the adoption agency. I didn’t want her to be alone afterward.” He paused. “It was the hardest thing she’s ever done. You were such a good baby, Brianna - and that day, you just smiled and smiled.”

Brianna smiled tightly. “Did she live with you afterward?”

Lamb nodded. “She did - until the next semester started up, and she moved back into the dorms. Though she came back almost every weekend. That first year was really, really hard.”

“But she pushed through it.” Fez settled into an easy chair. “She’s an incredibly strong woman. Capable of doing anything she sets her mind to.”

Brianna took a deep breath. “Where is she?”

Lamb smiled. “She’s in North Carolina.”

“North Carolina?” Jamie exclaimed.

Lamb sat up a bit straighter. “She’s chief of medicine at a hospital in Raleigh. She got sent down there during her residency, and she decided to stay. She loves the pace of life down there, and the people.”

“And she probably wanted a fresh start, too,” Isobel chimed in. 

“Yes, definitely.” He turned to face Brianna squarely. “I want you to know, Brianna, that your mother has never forgotten about you. She thinks about you all the time. She wonders what you’re doing, what you like, what you don’t like, how much like her - or your father - you are.”

“Do you think she’ll want to meet me?”

Lamb gaped. “Of course she will! She’d walk through fire for you.”

“But doesn’t she have a family of her own by now?”

“She’s never married, Brianna.” Lamb’s voice dropped. “As much as Fez and I encouraged her - she couldn’t do it.”

“There have been a few people she’s dated, over the years. But nothing serious. Like she’s afraid to open her heart again.” Fez turned to the bookshelf beside him, picked up a framed photo, and handed it to Brianna.

Brianna’s eyes widened. “Is this her?”

Jamie moved closer to his daughter, peering over his shoulder. His hand flew to his mouth.

“My God,” he rasped. “She hasn’t changed.”

Brianna thumbed away tears. “This is incredible. Jamie showed me some pictures from before I was born, but to see this…”

“There’s something you should know. She doesn’t use the surname Beauchamp anymore.”

“That’s why I couldn’t find her in any records,” Brianna mused, eyes transfixed on the framed photograph of her mother. “What surname does she use?”

Lamb beamed. “Fraser.”

Jamie’s coffee splattered all over the antique Persian rug.

Lamb pulled a battered phone from a pocket in his vest. “She set me up with this video chat thing, the last time she visited. Hold on a sec.”

Fez silently appeared at Jamie’s side with towels and a bottle of carpet cleaner.

“Aha! Here we go!”

John, Isobel, Brianna, and Jamie sat transfixed as the phone rang six times.

“Lamb!” A woman’s voice floated through the room. Jamie covered his mouth, shaking with silent sobs. “Are you all right?”

Brianna didn’t know that a person could smile so widely. “Are you sitting down, Claire? Because it’s not every day that a phone call can change your life!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611315287956094976/never-never-never-give-up-churchill-you-just) on tumblr

Strange, the things you remember.

The flash of my mother’s face as she kissed me good-bye, and climbed into the car with my father, minutes away from an icy curve.

The scent of antiseptic in the operating room at the hospital where I completed my residency.

That there was a splinter at the corner of my desk, the morning Uncle Lamb changed my life with a video call.

“Are you sitting down, Claire?” he grinned. “Because it’s not every day that a phone call can change your life!”

I frowned. “What do you mean? Are you ill? Is it your heart again? I told Fez -”

“I have a group of very special visitors here in my living room. Here - let me hand the phone over.”

The picture swirled - and then focused on a young red-haired woman.

“Hello.” Her voice was strong, confident. “I don’t know how else to say this - but my name is Brianna.”

My hands started to shake violently. My heart stopped. And my voice - 

“Brianna,” I whispered, throat choked. “Oh, my darling. You’re so beautiful!”

She blushed. “I can say the same about you!”

I gripped the arm of my chair, knuckles going white. It was all I could do to not pass out there and then.

Brianna. My little girl - who I had spent eight glorious weeks with, almost twenty years ago. The ghost I lived with every single day - here, right in front of me!

“I’ve been looking for you for a while now - and I found Uncle Lamb in my research.”

I took a deep breath. “You - you’ve been looking for me?”

She nodded. “Yes. My parents - John and Isobel - they’ve supported me all throughout this journey.”

I swallowed. “Have you had a good life, Brianna?”

“I have! Mom and Dad - they gave me the best possible life. Here - ”

She switched the camera on the phone, and I saw a couple sitting close together on Uncle Lamb’s battered sofa, Fez waving next to them.

The Greys - I’d never forgotten their faces. How could I, when I had given them a part of my heart?

“Oh! Hello!” I waved back. “I don’t know what else to say but ‘thank you.’ It doesn’t sound like enough.”

“It’s us who should be thanking you,” John smiled. “Brianna is the dream we never thought we’d have.”

“We’re so proud of her,” Isobel added, sharing her husband’s smile. “She’s done all of the research on her own.”

Brianna flipped the camera back to her. “I want to come meet you, if that would be OK?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you how much I want to do that.” Hurriedly I wiped away tears. “But no need for you to come down here - I’ll gladly come to you. Fit in a visit to my crotchety old uncle while I’m at it.”

“Hey!” Lamb exclaimed off-camera.

Brianna smiled. “Well that’s good. Because there’s someone else who wants to see you.”

My mind raced. 

“Are you ready?” Brianna turned, speaking to someone I couldn’t see.

“Do you have a brother or sister, Brianna? Is that who’s there?”

The camera swirled as the phone was handed over.

“It isnae a brother or sister.”

I almost fell out of my chair.

The face I had dreamed of for nineteen years filled my phone screen.

“It’s me, Claire.”

I covered my mouth with one hand. Body heaving with sobs.

Tears streamed from Jamie Fraser’s eyes. But when he spoke, his voice was so, so strong.

“Dinna weep, _mo nighean donn_. By the grace of God, and the gift that is our daughter - we have each other again.”

“I - I - how?” I hiccuped.

“It’s all Brianna. She found me, in Glasgow - John and Isobel were kind enough to bring me to Boston.” He smiled. “We’ve so much to talk about.”

I nodded, sniffing. “I can’t wait. I’m leaving my office right now - I’ll be on the first flight up.”

“We’ll pick you up at the airport,” Lamb piped up, off-camera. “Fez, what do you say we throw a proper coming-home bash? Kebabs and champagne?”

The world spun around me. But I had to ask the question that had troubled me since the day I left Jamie at the airport in Glasgow.

“Jamie - I’m sorry, but I need to ask. Are you - are you alone?”

His eyes softened. “I was. But no’ anymore.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611496477517381632/prompt-its-now-or-never) on tumblr

Brianna restlessly rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, watching dozens of people stream past in the airport arrivals area.

“You won’t be able to miss her,” Lamb gently chided, standing at her side, leaning on his bamboo cane. “You’ve seen the pictures - her hair makes her very easy to find in a crowd.”

“Mom and Dad say the same about me, with my hair,” Brianna remarked, eyes still fixed on the doors.

“And me,” Jamie piped up quietly, standing on her other side. “I suppose ye get that from the both of us.”

Fez returned with an armful of coffee trays. “Here, love - your Americano.”

“Thank you,” Brianna smiled. “Something tells me it’s going to be a late night.”

“And for you, Jamie - black coffee. And John and Isobel - hot tea. I made sure it wasn’t that Lipton crap. Lamb hates that.”

The Greys smiled and gratefully took their paper cups.

“What does Uncle Lamb like to get?” Brianna teased, sipping from her cup.

Fez smiled, white teeth flashing amid his dark face. “Nothing tops my own coffee, of course. But if he has to - ”

“I do love my cappuccinos. Even the airport variety.” Gratefully he took his own cup from Fez. “Though Fez won’t even touch any coffee he hasn’t brewed himself.”

“Claire liked her coffee black,” Jamie murmured, sipping, watching.

“She still does,” Fez remarked. Encouraging.

Jamie gulped his coffee. Stood back a bit, standing beside the Greys, so that Brianna and Lamb could find her first.

A kind touch at his elbow - John Grey.

“Jamie - I don’t need to tell you what to do, but I don’t think you have anything to fear.”

Jamie sighed, looking down at his battered boots. “I dinna ken what to feel right now, John. Other than shame that it’s taken this long to do the right thing.”

“You’ve always done the right thing.” John paused, carefully considering his words. “You and Claire did the right thing by giving Brianna the best life you could. And you continue to do the right thing by pursuing your own dreams. And for you - you’ve worked so hard to build a good life for yourself.”

Jamie nodded. “I just need to know if - if she wants me in her life.”

“How could she not?” Isobel said, voice so gentle. 

“For Brianna’s sake? Aye, she would.” He pursed his lips, voice tight. “But for my own?”

Brianna shrieked - and Jamie looked up - and there was Claire, hugging their daughter, tears streaming down her face.

Christ, she was so beautiful.

Silently he watched mother and daughter hug, and laugh, and cry. Claire gripped Brianna’s hands, and traced the shape of her face, and lightly touched her shining hair, and pulled her back for another hug.

After a long while she turned to Lamb and Fez for a quick hello hug and kiss.

John and Isobel stepped forward, offering Claire hugs of their own. All that they could say was “thank you,” over and over again.

And then, without even realizing he had moved, Jamie faced her.

Claire - the heart he had torn out of his chest, in the Glasgow airport nineteen years before.

Claire - the woman of his dreams and nightmares and prayers and regrets.

Her eyes shining bright. Hair still crazy beautiful. She hadn’t aged.

Christ, he must look ancient next to her - and she three years older than him!

At a total loss for words, he reached for her hand. Her right hand.

Still bearing his mother’s ring. The ring he had given her on their last night together, crying in each other’s arms in the flat his friend Rupert had so graciously lent them. The night they lit a candle and handfasted, knowing they would never see each other again.

His thumb and forefinger caressed the ring - her ring - his ring. 

“I never took it off,” she whispered.

She was truly a Fraser, then, wasn’t she?

Holy God.

He sobbed, and gripped her hand, and pulled her to him.

They shook in each other’s arms, holding on so, so tight. Eyes shut to keep the world out.

Their family stood around them, shielding them from the crowd.

“God be praised,” Jamie rasped. Heart racing - and feeling Claire’s own heart race, in tandem with his.

“I never thought this day would come,” she whispered as he nuzzled her hair.

He pulled back. Framed her face in his hands.

“We have the miracle of our daughter to thank for that.”

She nodded, smiling so widely. “We did good, Jamie.”

Fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. “Oh, lass. We did.”

He turned and extended an arm toward Brianna - their joy.

And for the first time, their family embraced. Laughing and crying and so very, very grateful to be alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611677623006986240/you-cant-go-back-and-change-the-beginning-but) on tumblr

Brianna’s cheeks hurt that night, from smiling so much.

Smiling at the head of Lamb’s ancient mahogany dining table - inherited from his parents, her Beauchamp grandparents - Claire on her right, Isobel on her left; Jamie sat beside Isobel, and John next to Claire.

Smiling as Fez slid yet another delicious kebab on her plate, knowing it was pointless to refuse.

Smiling as Lamb topped up her crystal glass with more champagne, none of the adults present caring very much that she was still just nineteen.

Smiling as Claire and John spoke animatedly, realizing they had a few acquaintances in common.

Smiling as Jamie and Isobel traded stories - her about Brianna as a small girl, he with amusing anecdotes from his own childhood, and of the nieces and nephews he saw far too infrequently.

And smiling even wider as she watched Jamie and Claire catch each other’s eye across the table. Speaking to each other without words.

“What kind of doctor are you?” she turned to Claire, licking her fingers.

Claire swallowed a bite of salad. “I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“No way!” Brianna exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”

“I don’t do as much surgery as I used to. For the past two years I’ve also taken on some administrative work - I’ve been wanting to become Chief of Medicine at the hospital. That’s the equivalent to a head doctor.”

“Why did you want to focus on trauma surgery?” Brianna wiped her hand - she had helped Lamb set the table with her grandmother Morriston’s fine embroidered linens that afternoon - and took Claire’s free hand, resting on the table.

Claire flushed with joy, squeezing her daughter’s hand. “I like helping people. I always have - Uncle Lamb can tell you that. There’s something that’s always appealed to me about helping people at the moment when they need my help the most.” She sipped her flute of champagne. “I don’t know if he told you, but Jamie and I met in the emergency clinic of the school where I was studying in Glasgow.”

Brianna’s eyes flickered to Jamie - and saw he was watching both her and Claire, as John and Isobel laughed with Fez and Lamb.

“He did. He said you patched him up.”

Claire smiled, turning a bit to look directly at Jamie. “Did he tell you that he asked me for a pint, even before I’d finished putting his shoulder back into joint?”

Jamie blushed. Brianna turned to him, quirking an eyebrow.

Jamie sat up a bit straighter. Eyes fixed on Claire. “Take a look for yourself, lass - she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Can ye blame me?”

Brianna felt Claire’s fingers clench within her own. 

Her heart leapt. “And did she take you up on your offer?”

He grinned. “She did. Damn near drank me under the table, too.”

“Well, you decided to switch to whisky shots after we’d had two pints each.” Gently Claire withdrew her hand from Brianna’s, and leaned forward, both elbows on the table. “Uncle Lamb raised me with whisky after dinner, from the time I was twelve. Isn’t that right, Uncle Lamb?”

“Right you are!” Lamb piped up cheerfully from the other end of the table. “A woman needs to hold her liquor, and develop a taste for the finer things in life.”

Jamie shook his head. “I never stood a chance.”

Brianna twisted her hands on her lap. “And when was that?”

“September the twenty-ninth,” Jamie and Claire said at the same time. 

John Grey’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Isobel threw a knowing look at her husband.

Fez coughed. “And why did you agree to see him again, Claire, if he was such a lightweight with his liquor?”

Claire’s eyes softened. “He was a perfect gentleman. And truth be told - I was lonely in Glasgow. Feeling so very far from home, even though I’d looked forward to going there for months and months.” 

“I also took ye around.” Jamie swirled the dregs of champagne in his glass. “Showed ye the city. Shared my love for it wi’ ye.”

“I like to walk around Boston.” Brianna smiled first at Jamie, then Claire. “Looking at the buildings, and finding fun shops and cafes. Thinking about the history.”

Jamie returned her smile. “I want to know more about that. That, and everything about you, Brianna. We’ve so much to learn about each other.”

“But now we have the opportunity. Aye?”

She watched Jamie swallow. His eyes darted to Claire, then returned to his daughter.

“Aye,” he rasped. “Praise God. We do.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/611858893678804992/a-mans-kiss-is-his-signature-mae-west) on tumblr

“I can’t believe today!”

Claire smiled. “That makes two of us. Brianna - I can’t tell you how…how life-changing today has been. I can’t believe I’m actually here, with you.”

Brianna squeezed Claire’s hands. “I know. We have so much to talk about.”

“I want to hear every word.” Claire drew Brianna close to her again for a long, long hug.

Pulling back, she squeezed her daughter’s hands. “But it’s late. I can’t wait to come visit you and your parents in the morning.”

Jamie appeared at Claire’s side. “I just told yer parents to not wait up for me. Fez is making up the spare bedroom.” 

Brianna smiled. “Well then, you’re welcome for breakfast, too. Make sure you bring the two old guys.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Lamb laughed from his easy chair in the corner of the sitting room. 

“You know I mean it in love.” She darted over to him and kissed his cheek. “I am so, so glad to have an uncle!”

“Two uncles, to be precise.” Lamb’s grin was infectious. “And Brianna - I am so, so overjoyed to have you. Now, get going, all right? I’ll see you soon enough.”

She kissed his cheek again, then returned to Jamie and Claire. Quickly she enfolded Jamie in a hug, kissing his cheek as well. Then she looked between her parents - both a bit tired, yet kept alert by the joy shining from within.

“This has been the best day of my life. I’m so, so glad to have you both back. To have _my parents_ back.”

Jamie wrapped an arm around Claire as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “I dinna want to speak for Claire - but I’ll say that we both agree. You - you are a wonder and a joy and an angel, Brianna.”

She hugged them both, and then pulled away for the final time. “All right! See you both tomorrow.” 

Jamie pulled open the front door, and Brianna darted down the steps to the Grey’s car, where John and Isobel waved.

Jamie closed and locked the door. Turned to face Claire, just as Fez came down the staircase.

“All right - Jamie, I’ve set up the bedroom at the end of the hall up on the third floor. And Claire, I’ve aired out your room on the fourth floor.”

“You’re a dear.” Claire kissed Fez’s cheek. “I’ll just go get Jamie situated.” She waved at Lamb, half-submerged in his easy chair. Then took Jamie’s hand, and swiftly led him upstairs.

Fez took his spot in the easy chair next to Lamb’s, and together they listened to the two sets of footsteps echo up three flights of stairs. Only when they heard one door close - and lock - did Fez finally turn to Lamb.

“I left the Laphroaig in her room, with two glasses.”

Lamb reached for his partner’s hand, and squeezed it with gratitude. “What a jewel today has been.”

Fez smiled. “And the night is young, for those two. I just hope they find peace.”

Lamb returned the smile. “They will. I guarantee they’ll both have a healthy appetite at breakfast.”

–

Tension flared, the moment Jamie locked the door of Claire’s room and turned to face her.

It was the first time they had been alone since the morning they parted.

It was a large room - two comfortable chairs with a table, and a desk, and a large bed in the corner, up against the window.

Claire coughed. “This was my room when I was growing up.”

Jamie crossed the room and took her hands. “And is this where you were with Brianna, after she was born?”

Claire twined her fingers through his, and nodded. “We had a lot of happy times here. And I had some sad ones, too.”

Jamie swallowed. His thumb and forefinger caressed her ring.

“I canna believe you still have this.”

“As far as I was concerned, Jamie - we were married that night. It’s why I never took it off.”

His eyes pierced into hers. “And is that why ye changed yer last name to Fraser?”

She nodded. “I needed a fresh start, after Bree. I had lost her - but I still had you, with this ring.”

He inhaled sharply. “Claire - we are strangers now. Ye’ve had a life. I’ve…weel, I’ve no’ had a life that’s much to be proud of. I was in prison for a time. I’ve no’ got a professional job like you do. I dinna even -”

“None of that matters, Jamie,” she whispered.

“It does, Claire.” His voice raised just a bit, full of so much feeling. “What are we to do now, Claire? Who are we to each other?”

“We’re two people who loved each other more than life. Who have been blessed with a second chance by our miracle of a daughter.”

Tears welled in Jamie’s eyes. “Are we to make a life together, then?”

Claire’s brow furrowed. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Is it what _you_ want, Claire? I’m not the man you once knew.”

“And I’m not the woman you once knew. For all you know, I’m a horrible person.”

He shook his head. “Not possible. But I must know, Claire - will we make a proper go of it, this time? For each of our sakes - and not just that of our daughter?”

She swallowed. “I want you, Jamie. I’ve burned for you for almost twenty years. Don’t tell me it hasn’t been the same for you.”

He stood speechless.

“I want us to have the life we couldn’t, when we were younger. I want us to build a life together. I don’t care whether it’s in North Carolina or Glasgow or Boston - I want a life with you.”

She closed her eyes. “I don’t regret our choices for Brianna. She’s had the best life.”

“Aye,” Jamie breathed. 

“But I do regret that I lost contact with you. I’ve wondered, so often - where you were, what you were doing. Who you were with.”

“I’ve been with a few women over the years. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. But they meant nothing to me, Claire.” He sniffed. “Nothing.”

She sighed. “I’ve dated some other men, Jamie. But I never…” she pursed her lips. “You’re the only man…”

He sobbed, and gathered her to him in a crushing hug.

They stood on the antique carpet, holding each other, crying with the pain and joy of so many years.

Sometime later, Claire pulled back and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Jamie?”

He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Aye?”

She tilted her chin. “I’d like very much to kiss you. May I?”

For the rest of her life, she remembered the sheer joy that lit up his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/612127216337387520/whatever-our-souls-are-made-of-his-and-mine-are) on tumblr

“What’s it like in North Carolina?”

Claire carefully ran her fingers up and down the indentation in the middle of Jamie’s chest.

“Peaceful.”

“Hmm.” He reached for their tumbler of whisky and took a sip, tracing shapes on her naked shoulder with his thumb. 

She snuggled closer. “The city is just like any city. But there are beautiful mountains not too far away - full of mist and trees.”

“It sounds like Scotland.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Do you want to see it?”

He tensed. “Do you truly mean that, Claire?”

She sat up a bit straighter against the headboard and turned to face him. “I don’t want to make love to you just once. I want to be with you.”

“And where will we live?” He handed her the whisky. “I’m a criminal - I cannae get a good job.”

She set the whisky on the bedside table. “You’re a man with a complicated past. I make more than enough for the two of us - and I know you’ll be able to find work doing something that you love. It will take time.”

He sighed. “I dinna mind leaving Scotland behind - America is where you and Bree are. But are ye sure ye want to live so far from our daughter?”

She shifted lower on the pillow, and pulled him down with her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “I don’t. She’s going to college here in Boston, too - and then I probably do need to be closer to Uncle Lamb, now that he’s getting up in years. And John and Isobel -”

“Aye, I’d like to be close to all of them as well.”

“Even if it means leaving your family behind?”

He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. “I dinna see much of Jenny and Ian and their bairns as it is. And I’d give them a chance to come to America.” He paused. “But you are here. Lamb and Fez and the Greys are here. And most importantly, Brianna is here. I - I canna be far from her now, now that I’ve finally got her.”

Claire nodded, swallowing back tears. “It’s such a miracle. To not only have her, and to know she’s well - but, oh, to have you -”

“Sshh.” He scooped her into his arms. They held each other beneath the quilt, still full of so much feeling, holding and comforting and reassuring each other.

“Are you afraid it’s all a dream, _mo nighean donn_?”

She nodded, clinging to him. He just held her tighter.

“I promise ye, it’s not.” He kissed her temple. Pulled back to kiss her forehead. Her nose. And finally, her mouth.

Christ, he felt eighteen again.

More so when she gently rolled him to his back, and held herself above him on arms wobbling from exhaustion, still smiling ear to ear.

“I want to marry you, James Fraser.”

He laughed - so full of joy. “Well since ye already have my name, Claire Fraser - we’ll have a lot to explain to the priest.”

She tossed her head back, curls cascading over one shoulder. 

“I’m taking a leave of absence from my job. We’ll go to Scotland, pack up your things.”

“I’d love that,” he breathed, gently caressing the inside of her elbow. “Re-visit some of our favorite places.”

She nodded. “We can live here with Lamb and Fez until we figure it all out. See Brianna every day.”

“I was afraid for so long that even if she ever did find me, she wouldna want to speak with me.” 

Claire pursed her lips. “Me too.” She sobered, eyes stormy, and sat on the edge of the bed, turned away from Jamie.

Alarmed, he lay one hand on her bare back, thumb tracing the bumps of her spine.

“If ye’re thinking what I’m thinking, Claire, then stop.”

“How can you just let it go that we didn’t try to find each other?”

“We’re both to blame. I didna read yer letters because I was so angry wi’ myself. Ye stopped sending letters because ye were angry wi’ yourself.” He curled a hand around her hip. “The past is the past. What matters is now.”

Her shoulders heaved with a deep sigh. “For so long, I’ve closed myself off from the world. From the people around me. They saw how successful I was in my career - and they didn’t know that I was dying inside.”

Now he edged closer sat up, wrapping his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder. “Do ye remember what ye said to me, the first night we lay together?”

She snorted. “I said a lot of things. So did you.”

He smiled. “Ye said that there’s something between us, when we touch. Ye said ye didnae understand it, and ye asked me if I felt the same way.”

“You said that you did, if I remember correctly.”

He kissed her shoulder. “I still dinna ken what it is between us, Claire.”

She turned, resting her forehead against his. “I still don’t.”

“But it’s still there,” he breathed.

She nodded. 

Their kiss was a dream come true.

–

At six A.M. sharp, Lamb quietly shut the master bedroom door, leaving Fez to at least a bit more sleep before sunrise.

He padded down the hallway - and passed the guest room Fez had made up for Jamie. Door wide open.

His eyes darted upward - Claire’s door upstairs was still closed.

Feeling twenty years younger, he hummed happily as he tiptoed to the kitchen and the day’s first cup of tea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/612308009636478977/prompt-true-love-never-dies) on tumblr

Fez and Lamb were reading the morning paper, sipping Turkish tea and coffee, respectably, when Jamie and Claire glided into the kitchen, hand in hand.

Lamb looked up from the crossword puzzle, and waited.

Claire cleared her throat. “We said nine o’clock at the Greys, right?”

Lamb nodded, quirking one bushy eyebrow.

“Good. We’ve got…” she glanced at her watch - a medical school graduation gift from Lamb. “Seventy-five minutes. Fez, may I borrow your car?”

“Keys are on the elephant next to the door,” he replied, not even looking up from the op-eds. 

“We’ll see you there.” Jamie’s voice was a bit rough - but Lamb didn’t know him well enough yet to consider whether that was customary, or due to the events of the past twenty-four hours.

And with that, they were gone.

Lamb sighed and turned back to his puzzle, sipping his coffee. “You’d think she was sixteen - not forty-one.”

Fez turned a page. “What’s the worst that could happen? They already have a child together.”

–

“Isobel, you have such a wonderful home!” Claire embraced Brianna’s other mother as soon as she entered the kitchen, having been guided there by their daughter.

Isobel pulled back, blushing slightly. “Thank you, Claire - the three of us so love living here. We’ve never moved, if you can believe it - we’ve had opportunities to, of course -”

“But we could never find another house quite like this one.” John appeared at Isobel’s elbow and bent to kiss Claire’s cheek. “Here love, let me take that. Claire, I’m serving mimosas if you’d like one?”

“Yes, please!” She reached for the open jars of jam on the counter. “Here - let me help you bring this to the dining room.”

Isobel smiled with gratitude. “Thank you. Bree and I made all this jam - it’s something I learned from my own mother, and that I wanted to pass on to her.”

Claire followed Isobel to the dining room and gently set the jars on the table. “That’s so lovely!”

Then she paused, and moved a bit closer to Isobel. “I want you to know - you are, and will always be, Brianna’s mother.”

Isobel frowned. “But -”

Claire reached for Isobel’s hands. “No buts. I am so overjoyed to be here, to see her, to meet you and John - but I want you to know, I will never do anything to try to…replace you. I gave birth to Brianna, but you raised her. She’s the wonderful woman she is today, because of you.”

Isobel flushed. “You don’t need to say any of that, Claire - but it means a lot to me that you do.”

The doorbell rang. Brianna raced down the hallway, just as Jamie came downstairs from guest room, sporting a fresh change of clothes.

“And here we thought we’d beat Jamie and Claire!” Lamb exclaimed, handing his cane to Brianna and smacking her cheeks with exaggerated kisses.

Brianna quirked an eyebrow at Jamie, and then Claire as she walked into the entryway. “I thought you had just decided to take separate cars.”

Fez unwound his scarf and hung it up on a peg beside the door. “That’s not my story to tell.”

John floated into the entryway. “We all here? Then let’s eat!”

–

Something was different. Brianna couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it was noticeable.

In the way Jamie took Claire’s hand on top of the table, as they bowed their heads for John’s blessing.

In the way Isobel and Claire exchanged smiles over the jam.

In the way Lamb glared daggers at Jamie and Claire, from behind his pile of pancakes.

During a lull in the conversation, Jamie cleared his throat.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that the past few days have been nothing short of life-changing.”

Smiles all round the table. Brianna watched Jamie take Claire’s hand again, and squeeze it.

“I’ll say this now, wi’ all of ye - my family - as my witnesses. This is no’ only the day I thought would never come - it’s the day so very far beyond my own imagining.”

Claire smiled so widely.

“This morning, Claire and I left Lamb and Fez’s a bit early, to make two stops. The first stop - we went by St. Michael’s Church. To light candles in front of St. Jude.”

“The patron saint of hopeless causes?” Brianna interrupted. “I don’t understand.”

“Jamie and I did a lot of talking last night.” Claire reached across the table and took Brianna’s hand. “Turns out that over the years, we would both light candles in front of St. Jude in our churches, praying for each other.”

“Oh my,” Isobel gasped.

“And then we lit candles in front of the Blessed Mother, and St. Joseph To remember our own mothers and fathers, to be sure. And in honor of you, Isobel and John, for caring and loving and nurturing our daughter.”

John gripped Jamie’s shoulder. “It’s our honor. Truly.”

Fez produced a red handkerchief from a jacket pocket. Gratefully Lamb dabbed his eyes.

“And what was the second stop?” Brianna asked.

Claire turned to look at Jamie. Never had Brianna seen two people so happy.

“What are ye doing in three days time, lass?”

Brianna frowned. “On Friday? I think I have a study group. Why?”

Claire looked about ready to burst. “Our second stop was town hall, for a marriage license. It’s valid starting on Friday. And we’d love nothing more for you to be there.”

Lamb whooped.

Fez stood and started to applaud.

John clapped Jamie on the back. Isobel squeezed Claire’s hands.

Brianna covered her mouth with both hands, in joy and shock.

And Jamie and Claire smiled, and smiled, and enjoyed several champagne toasts, and smiled some more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/612942214647152640/prompt-whisky-galore) on tumblr

What had been a quiet, joyful post-wedding celebration at the Grey home quickly turned a bit more raucous once the group drove the short distance to the Firouz/Beauchamp home for a nightcap.

“Careful.” Jamie, resplendent in a kilt and waistcoat, pushed the decanter of whisky toward the center of Lamb’s kitchen table. “I cannae have ye spill this all over yerself.”

Claire, radiant in a gray dress Brianna had helped pick out, shook her head and sipped her Laphroaig. “Are you implying that I’m intoxicated?”

He shrugged. “I dinna want ye to ruin that dress. Ye’ll be keeping it, aye?”

She nodded, squeezing his hands, running her thumb over his new wedding ring.

“I can’t believe this, Jamie.”

Classic rock-and-roll music floated from the living room - Lamb must have booted up the ancient hi-fi system she’d grown up with.

He raised her hands to his lips, and kissed both of her wedding rings - his mother’s ring, from so long ago, and the new ring he’d so happily put on her other hand this afternoon, with their daughter and family proudly in attendance. Brianna and Lamb had insisted on being the official witnesses.

“Well, Claire - ye better believe it. Ye’re stuck wi’ me, for good this time.” He sobered, watching her intently. “I hope I will never give you reason to regret it.”

Her heart clenched. “You won’t. You couldn’t.”

“Hey!” Fez poked his head around the door. “Lamb is doing the mashed potato. I haven’t seen this in years.”

Jamie stood, and held a hand out to Claire. She stood, gripped his hand, and followed Fez to the living room.

As advertised, Dr. Quentin Lambert Beauchamp was boogying up a storm - with John and Isobel dancing together in the corner, and Brianna doubled over with laughter on the couch.

“My God, he’s nimble,” Jamie breathed.

“He’s always had this wild streak, believe it or not.” Claire squeezed her husband’s hand. “But he does a good job of keeping it down.”

“Ah! The newlyweds!” The song over, Lamb mopped his brow and hunched over a bit, chest heaving. “Come on - what’ll it be?”

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down?” Claire asked, half-joking, yet still concerned.

“I feel like I’m twenty-five again!” Lamb exclaimed. “It’s been such a lovely day, hasn’t it?”

“The best,” Jamie agreed. “I can never repay ye the hospitality you showed me - you and Fez both - helping me to dress, and giving me the kilt. You really made it so special.”

“Consider it our gift to you.” Fez flipped through the records, pulled one out, and set it on the turntable. “Lamb, dearest - you know I love you, but let’s bring it down a bit.”

John raised an eyebrow at the opening chords. “Ritchie Valens?”

“[We Belong Together](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIEgMDZtNQLY&t=YjZlMDczMGYwNjZkZTFkMWYwYmYxMmM1ZGM4OWRjOGIwNDllY2UzYSxhNndkb3hoSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A3P1iDiJS-o_zACFmLNnnBQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612942214647152640%2Fprompt-whisky-galore&m=1),” Fez explained. “Apropos for today, no?”

Jamie was no dancer, but he held Claire tight, gaze locked on hers, swaying to the music along with John and Isobel, and Brianna and Fez, while Lamb sipped his whisky from his favorite armchair.

“I swear by everything I own, you’ll always be mine,” Jamie quietly sang along with the song. So grateful to be alive.

“Yes, we belong together - for eternity,” she sang back to him, heart so full.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/614029488042409984/happiness-is) on tumblr

_Three Years Later_

John Grey capped the tube of sunscreen and passed it back along the line.

“Thank you again,” Isobel smiled at Fez, who placed the tube back in the tote bag between his and Lamb’s feet on the grass.

“I always bring it,” Fez smiled, fanning his sweating face, “Because _someone_ always forgets and ends up looking like a lobster.”

“Hey, I’m sitting right here, you know.” Lamb shook his head, shaded beneath an enormous straw hat Brianna had given him for his last birthday. 

On Lamb’s other side, Dr. Claire Fraser snorted. "At least if someone passes out from heatstroke, we’ll be ready. Jamie’s got some bottles of water and ice packs in our bag.”

Lamb squinted over at his niece, and the respectably sized tote bag between her and her husband’s feet. “I’d be surprised if you _didn’t_ have something in there.”

Jamie leaned in a bit, balancing sixteen-month-old Robbie Fraser on his knees. “I didna understand at first how such a small bairn could need so many things, Lamb - but it took just one trip wi’ the small bag to convince me.”

Robbie - as flame-haired as his father - cooed, and Claire opened her arms to her son. Her surprise. Her and Jamie’s miracle. 

She adjusted Robbie’s sun hat and settled him against her shoulder, bouncing him a bit. “Just think, love. Twenty-one more years, and we’ll be here again.”

Jamie’s arm reached around his wife’s shoulder, and he kissed first her temple, then Robbie’s cheek. “I canna wait. For any of it.”

Two and a half years now since they had so happily settled in a small house just a few minutes from both Lamb and Fez and the Greys in Boston, with a spare room for Brianna on the nights she needed time away from the college dorm. Claire had kept her house in North Carolina, which still provided a steady stream of rental income.

She’d easily found another job at a hospital in Boston, to nobody’s surprise. And she’d insisted on flexible hours, to have enough time with her husband and daughter. It had taken Jamie about a year to find work - he’d had to wait for his green card, and there was the minor difficulty of his prison term to work through - and although it was a simple job as an assistant manager at the local independent bookstore, he treasured every minute of it.

As he treasured his time with Claire, and Brianna, and their ragtag extended family.

When they had realized she was pregnant at age forty-two - they prayed to the Blessed Mother every day, to keep her safe. Lamb and Fez and the Greys had been so supportive throughout - and Brianna was positively over the moon with joy.

Claire’s pregnancy had been extremely difficult. Robert John Lambert Fraser had entered the world via caesarian section two months prior to his due date - and it had been touch and go for a few weeks after that. Brianna and Jamie never left Claire’s side in the hospital, with John and Isobel and Fez and Lamb rotating in with fresh clothes and snacks.

To look at Robbie today, one would never know any of this. For he was the happiest, healthiest, most loved little boy who had ever lived.

And today he wore a onesie with the crest of the university his big sister would graduate from.

A hush settled over the crowd, and Pomp and Circumstance began to play, and the graduates began streaming in.

Jamie craned his neck -

“There she is!”

And there Brianna was - long red hair streaming down her back, bright in the sun against her light blue cap and gown.

Claire squeezed Jamie’s knee. So unspeakably proud.

Brianna turned, and waved, and her parents and uncles and baby brother cheered. Hearts bursting with happiness.

**_~FIN~_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/623632696845926400/love-the-story-but-will-we-ever-know-why-jamie-was) on tumblr

_**anonymous** asked: Still wondering, why was Jamie in prison? Long sentence must mean serious crime. Just curious. _

—

Claire reached across the table to squeeze her husband’s hand. “I’ll wash up. You two - why don’t you sit on the back porch? It’s so nice outside - we haven’t really taken advantage of it yet.”

Brianna raised a ruddy eyebrow at her father. “Do you still have that bottle of Oban I gave you as a housewarming gift?”

Jamie snorted. “Of course, lass - did ye think yer mam and I had drank the whole thing already? It’s just been the two months!”

“You’ve gotten so much done already - how was I supposed to know?” Brianna pushed her chair back from the table. “I’ll get us set up. See you there?”

As his daughter breezed by, Jamie stood and gathered the three dinner plates. Claire’s hand gently touched his elbow, and he looked over at her.

Smiling. Always smiling.

“Go. Use the nice tumblers. Something’s eating at her - maybe you can find out what it is?”

He leaned over for a kiss. “I’ll just listen. I’m good at that, aye?”

She kissed him again. “Aye. Now go.”

He found Brianna curled up on one side of the bench he’d set up at the corner of the porch. Watching the late summer sunset.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

She looked up at him, and gratefully took the tumbler of whisky as he sat beside her. “It is. You two really lucked out with this place.”

Softly he clinked his glass against hers. “I’ve really lucked out wi’ a lot of things this past year, Brianna. Had ye told me a year ago that I’d be here, wi’ you - marrit to yer Mam, and stateside, weel…”

“Do you miss it?” She swirled the whisky, inhaling deeply.

“What? My empty life in Glasgow, and the blokes I unloaded trucks with?”

She pursed her lips. Not looking at him.

Patiently he waited.

“I’ve thought long and hard about the best way to ask you this - but there’s not a good way, and there will never be a good time.” She sighed.

He stiffened. “What is it you wish to know?”

She took a sip of the Oban. “Why were you in prison? Ten years is a really long time.”

He knew this day would come, of course. He had told Claire everything, their first night back together, in her old bedroom at Lamb and Fez’s home. Prepared for criticism…he had experienced only understanding, and forgiveness.

He sighed.

“Aggravated larceny.”

“Ten years for _that_?”

“I was twenty-four years old. Had lost your Mam, and both of my parents. I was very, very angry, Brianna.” He sipped his whisky, watching the sun sink behind the trees. “I fell in wi’ a very rough crowd. Burglars. Mostly petty things. But this one man, he kept talking about a ‘big score.’“

“Me and two other men, we broke into a warehouse. The two of them meant to re-sell the stolen goods - I was just along for the ride.” He pursed his lips. “Vitamin supplements. Very easy to re-sell. We just didn’t count on there being a security guard there.”

Brianna sat as stiff and still as a board beside him.

“I tied him up as the others made off with boxes and boxes of vitamins. We had another man driving the get-away truck. I had a gun, but the guard knew I wouldnae hurt him.”

The man hadn’t even been scared. Had stared him down. Challenging.

“The plan was that I’d be the first back to the truck - to sit up front with the driver. And the two others would follow - pack up the truck and sit wi’ the merchandise in the back. All went according to plan. We were in and out in less than an hour.”

“How did you get caught?”

“Charles Stuart always was an idiot. And that night proved it - because on the way out, he hit the guard very hard in the back of his head. The man nearly died, but he called for help. We didnae even make it to the drop-off point before we were arrested.”

“Ten years sounds like a harsh sentence for vitamins. Especially when you didn’t actually steal anything.”

Jamie shrugged. “The lads made off with several hundred thousand pounds worth of vitamins. The value of that brought the charge up to ‘aggravated.’ And then they nearly killed the security guard.”

“But you didn’t do any of that.”

“But I was there, Brianna. I helped them commit the crime. And I had already been arrested a few times - so they went harsh on me.”

She nodded. Processing. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, you know. Knowing this about you - it doesn’t change anything.”

He set down his tumbler and tentatively reached across the bench to squeeze her hand. “Ye have no idea how much it means to me, to hear you say that. It’s all in the past - I’m no’ that man anymore. It proves that I wasnae fit to raise you as a wee bairn, even if you and yer Mam had been in Scotland.” He turned to face her, eyes blazing. “It may sound strange, but prison changed my life for the better. It gave me the strength to stand up for myself, and to never allow myself to ever get wrapped up in other people’s problems anymore.”

She squeezed his hand in return. “I know. It’s one of the many things I admire about you. It gave you the courage to respond to my letter, didn’t it?”

He nodded. “I wish, so much, that you and me and your Mam could have been together all of these years. But I wasnae ready to be a da. Not then. But I am now, Brianna. I owe that to you.”

She blinked back tears. “You don’t owe me anything. Ever. And thank you for telling me.”

“Well, you asked,” he teased. “Claire and I - we promised honesty to each other, always. I vow the same to you.”

“Then let me tell you something honest, and true. I’m proud you’re my father.”

His tears shone in the twilight, and he crushed her to him. So grateful for second chances.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/643295985049698305/blood-calls-to-blood) on tumblr

“That’s it, Rab!”

Jamie almost doubled over, breathing heavily, beaming with joy as his six-year-old son pedaled down the road on his bike, wobbling just a bit.

“No training wheels, Da!” Rab shouted, almost not believing it himself.

Jamie took deep, heaving breaths. “Claire!” he croaked. “Where are ye?”

Claire poked her head out of an upstairs window, peering down at her husband and son in the street. “What? Everybody all right?”

“Mama, look!” Just then Rab pedaled back to the house.

“Oh, lovie!” Quickly she darted inside, raced down the stairs, and flew out of the door, almost colliding with Jamie who still clutched to the mailbox to hold himself steady. 

Rab absolutely glowed, smiling ear to ear as he pedaled back and forth in front of his parents. “Look, Mama and Da!”

Slowly, carefully, Jamie pulled his phone from his front shirt pocket to take a video of Rab racing up and down the street, giddy with joy. 

“Has he fallen yet?” Claire asked, trying to not sound worried.

Jamie shrugged. “He’s a boy. It happens.”

“That’s not exactly comforting - ”

“Have ye had a message from Bree today?” he interrupted uncharacteristically.

Her brow furrowed. “No. Why?”

Jamie held out his phone so that his wife could see the screen. It was a text from Brianna, sent about half an hour previous: _I need to see you and Claire tonight. We’re fine. I’ll explain later_.

Silently Claire counted to five before responding. “Well I’m worried.”

Jamie watched as Rab ground the bike to a halt at the end of the road, stood up, caught his breath for a bit.

“I hope it isnae the bairn. She’d tell us, aye?”

Brianna and her husband Roger were expecting their first child - Jamie and Claire and John and Isobel’s first grandchild. It had been a surprise - Brianna had become pregnant only about three months after her wedding and six months after starting her new job, and although the two of them were young and early in their respective careers, they loved and cared for each other. And they could provide for a baby - a baby that clearly they both wanted.

Claire nodded. “She would. Same if it was some kind of problem with Roger. I know it’s been stressful, and that they’re still trying to plan for what they’ll do when she goes back to work.”

Jamie tucked his phone back into his pocket and wrapped an arm around Claire’s shoulder. “The puir child has four grandparents to care for it, not to mention two decrepit great-uncles who have gladly said they’ll be full-time carers.” That was true - Lamb and his partner Fez had told Brianna as much during the dinner they’d organized to celebrate her pregnancy. With Lamb retired and Fez on sabbatical for the next year - and with Isobel Grey only working part time, and with Jamie himself fully in control of his schedule at the bookstore, this child had an entire network of people to ensure his or her comfort and care.

“I can’t help but worry.” Claire sighed. 

Jamie squeezed her shoulder. “You’re her Mam. It’s your job to worry.”

Rab raced his bike down the road again, whizzing past them, hitting a rock, and wiping out in spectacular fashion.

“Thankfully he’s wearing his jeans today,” Claire muttered before racing over to her son, too drunk with joy to feel any pain.

—

“That’s a huge scrape you’ve got there,” Brianna politely observed as her brother showed off his skinned knees.

“Yeah. And I was even wearing pants! Mama said it was a good thing I didn’t wipe out in the dirt.”

Bree smiled, rubbing her six-month-pregnant belly. “That’s certainly true.”

“How old were ye when ye learned to ride a bike?” Jamie spooned up the last of the peas Claire had made to go with the roast chicken and mashed potatos she and Bree had cooked for dinner.

Brianna frowned, thinking. “I think I was about seven. It was the summertime, I remember that. I was wearing shorts, and my legs were covered in bruises and my arms were covered in mosquito bites.”

Rab wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

She laughed. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Jamie swallowed his last bite and stood, pushing his chair away from the table. “All right, wee Rab. Help me clear the dishes. Bree - you and Claire can sit in the living room if ye like?”

Carefully Bree stood, stretching. “Sounds like a great idea.” 

Claire stood too, and took Bree’s hand. Bree squeezed it, and together they retreated to the soft chairs in the room off of the dining room.

For a while they sat next to each other on the couch, not speaking, listening to the low hum of Jamie’s voice speaking quietly to Rab and the clink of dishes and silverware as they washed and dried. Claire wanted Bree to make the first move, but soon enough Bree spoke.

“I had a realization this morning. Well, two, really. And I wanted to talk to you about it.”

Claire nodded. Patient.

Brianna looked down at her lap as she spoke. “The first is…I almost feel terrible for saying this, but I’m glad not just that you’re a doctor, but that you’re my mother, and I can talk to you about being pregnant and all of the weird things about it, because I can’t talk to my Mom about it.”

“Because she was never pregnant,” Claire said softly.

Bree nodded. “I feel terrible even thinking that - she’s the greatest Mom, and she’s known me all of my life, but -”

“But it helps to talk to someone who has experienced it firsthand. I understand.”

“I remember when you were pregnant with Rab - I remember asking you all about it, and learning about it. Because I’d never had that growing up. But it’s all so different now.” She paused. “I feel terrible even saying that about my Mom.”

Gently Claire rubbed the back of her daughter’s hand. “Don’t feel bad. I think she’d understand. And I’m so glad that I can help you, Bree. That this is another thing we can share.”

Bree swallowed, still not looking up at her. Claire felt her daughter’s hands shake with emotion.

“Are you all right, honey? Is everything all right with Roger?”

Bree let out a breath. “Oh, Claire, he’s so wonderful. He takes such good care of me. He’s a goofball and it’s really, really endearing.”

“I’m so glad you have that love in your life. Having a child with the man you love - it’s an incredible experience.”

Inexplicably Bree began to sob. Working from an instinct she couldn’t even begin to name, Claire leaned in to hold her daughter close. Comforting her, sheltering her as she cried and cried and cried.

“What’s wrong?” she crooned softly. “You can tell me anything, lovie.”

Brianna hugged Claire even tighter. “The other thing I realized today,” she whispered, “is that I can’t even begin to imagine my life without this baby in it. And then I realized that that’s exactly what you had to do, with me.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Claire rubbed her back soothingly. “That was different. I was unmarried and alone.”

“But still - I feel such a bond with him already, and I can’t imagine disrupting that. For most of the time before I was born, you knew me - and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to keep me.”

“Yes. But I made that choice. Jamie and I made that choice together, because it was the best choice we could make for you.”

“I can’t even imagine making that choice.” Bree took a deep, shaky breath. “And it really, really hit me today. I feel like I finally understand. And I want you to know…” Now she pulled back to look at Claire, wiping away the tears still streaming down her cheeks. “I want you to know that I love you so much more for what you did for me. Because I don’t know if I’d ever have the strength to do that.”

Tears welled in Claire’s own eyes. “Jamie said something to me, before we left each other in Glasgow, during those few precious weeks we had together when we knew you were coming and before I came back to Boston. He said - love forces a person to choose. You do things you never imagined you could do before.”

Bree smiled tearfully. “He’s right.”

Claire wiped away her tears, and cradled her cheek. “Of course he is. I kept saying that to myself over and over and over before you were born, and after you were born, and after I’d moved to North Carolina.”

“I’m sorry if I scared you earlier today when I texted Jamie. I just - ”

“I know, sweetie. I know.”

Just then Rab darted into the room, oblivious to his sister’s tears. “Ice cream for dessert?”

Bree sniffed and looked at her watch. “Roger should be here in fifteen minutes or so. Mind if we wait until then?”

Rab careened out of the room, intent on setting another place at the dining room table.

“Had I not made an adoption plan for you, Bree - I never would have had Rab.”

Bree turned to her mother, incredulous. “Oh my God. You’re right.”

Claire smiled tightly. “So. Everything is worthwhile. You never know the happiness that will come from the sadness.”

Bree squeezed her hands. “My life has become so much happier with you and Jamie in it. And Rab, too.”

Claire’s heart soared. “Oh, lovie. Ours too. Ours too.”


End file.
